


Scenes From A Discontinued Fic: Time Travel Hijinks

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi, Polyamory, There Is A Beginning And An End And Almost No Middle, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: The Monkees go back in time somehow to 1941. They meet Young!Milly and accidentally fall in love with her.  Now they must ignore their feelings and make sure that she falls in love with Herman to protect the timeline.I am posting what I had written with attempted summaries of the missing parts.
Relationships: Herman Rudnick/Milly Rudnick, Micky Dolenz/Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith/Milly Rudnick/Peter Tork, Micky Dolenz/Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork, Milly Rudnick & The Monkees
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Scenes From A Discontinued Fic: Time Travel Hijinks

Peter stopped dead in his tracks, causing the other three Monkees to plow into him.

“Guys, look.”

The others followed his pointing finger to a very pretty blond girl.

“Nice looking chick,” Mike allowed.

“Stunning,” agreed Davy.

“No, look. Don’t you recognize her?”

Micky shook his head. “Pete, we’re in the past. We’re not going to find someone we know.”

“Maybe it’s somebody’s mom,” Davy said with a shrug.

“Not _somebody_ ’s mom,” Peter insisted. “ _Our_ honorary mom _._ It’s Milly!”

Mike, Davy, and Micky stared as they realized that Peter was right. Milly looked just like the picture she had shown them of herself at 19. She was even wearing her hairbow.

“Wow. That’s Milly,” Micky said sounding shocked. “She’s…she’s…”

“Beautiful,” Peter supplied.

“Gorgeous,” finished Micky.

The four of them watched as Milly headed into one of the buildings further up the street. The sign indicated it was a nightclub of some sort. The four Monkees exchanged glances. Milly didn’t like alcohol any better than they did, what was she doing in a club?

“Well, we’re not going to find out just standing around,” Mike said finally. “Let’s go in.”

The Monkees walked into the club, keeping a reasonable distance behind Milly. Noticing how much fancier this club looked than the ones they usually performed at.

Milly sat down at the bar next to a man in a soldier’s uniform. “Hi Herman.”

“Hi, Milly,” Herman said, giving her a huge smile. “You look beautiful as always.”

“Thank you. You know, Herman. You don’t have to come to every one of my performances.”

“I know, but I like hearing you sing. Besides, who would make sure you had your cup of tea waiting for you when you got off stage?”

Milly laughed. “That’s true. Thank you.”

The Monkees couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Milly worked as a professional singer?

“I knew she could sing,” Mike said. “I mean, we don’t let her sing with us sometimes just to be nice, but professionally?”

“Why didn’t she tell us?” Davy wondered.

“Probably worried we’d make her go to our gigs,” Micky said with a chuckle.

Peter was still watching the two at the bar. “So that’s her Herman. I always wondered what he was like. She talks about him all the time, but I don’t think she ever said he was a soldier.”

After a few minutes, Milly was introduced by the bandleader and went up to sing her songs. The Monkees stared transfixed as she began with a ballad. A love song about loving no matter what. She followed this up with a number about telling off an ex. And much to the Monkees’ surprise, finished her act with a comedic number where she imitated the actor Jimmy Durante and told a joke in the middle.

“She’s terrific.” “She’s fantastic.” “She’s amazing.” “She’s _wonderful_.” The four of them talked over each other, astounded by Milly’s talent.

\--

They meet Milly and Herman and befriend them, then they go find someplace to stay.

\--

They managed to get a room in a boarding house by agreeing to sing for the other residents. If the landlady noticed how quickly they agreed to all share one large bed, she didn’t comment.

\--

The four Monkees start spending more and more time with young Milly. Herman is usually busy with the army, but they do get to know him a little. While spending time with Milly all four of them begin to realize that they’re accidentally falling in love with her. They try really, really hard not to. This is Milly, back in their time she’s their mother practically. But she’s really pretty and she’s funny and she can hold her own against them with their jokes and gosh she can sing so wonderfully. And they’re maybe a little in love.

At one point they’re lying in bed together talking about their feelings for her and how hard it’s becoming to ignore them. The four of them are in a relationship, and if Young Milly were in their own time they would be trying to get her to join their relationship. But they have to accept that they’re out of time, and no matter how much they want to be with her they can’t.

They know that Milly needs to marry Herman to keep the timeline intact so they’re trying really hard to ignore their feelings. This is made more complicated because she’s kind of interested in them too. She’s really fascinated by how different they are and their complete inability to follow societal norms. Of course they don’t follow societal norms in their own time either.

The Monkees have to make sure that Milly and Herman get together on time. They have never been more glad that Milly talks incessantly about Herman because they know exactly when and where this is supposed to happen.

So they’re doing their best to make sure that Milly and Herman’s love story goes the way it’s supposed to, while ignoring how they feel about Milly. And struggling with the fact that they know that Milly will lose Herman at an early age and there’s nothing they can do about it.

Herman and Milly spend more and more time together, and the Monkees watch quietly from a distance, accepting that this is how it has to be.

Finally the six of them are spending time together somewhere with a dance floor and music, and the Monkees know that this is it, this is the day that Milly will chose Herman.

\--

Davy offered his hand to Milly. “Would you care to dance?” He asked, using every bit of proper etiquette his grandfather had instilled in him.

Milly giggled as she took his hand. “I would indeed,” she replied in kind.

As they danced, Davy held Milly close, wanting just one more moment with her. Finally, he nodded to Peter, and the blond man cut in.

Peter held Milly a little less closely so he could see her, they danced for a few minutes more before he passed her over to Micky.

Micky twirled Milly around, intent on hearing her laugh. All too soon it was time to hand her off to Mike.

Mike hardly danced with Milly at all, simply swaying back and forth as he looked into her eyes. Then he spun her around and into Herman’s arms. Retreating back to the sidelines to watch with the other three as Herman and Milly danced.

They spoke too quietly for the Monkees to hear what they were saying, but then Herman was leaning down to kiss Milly gently.

The four Monkees smiled, but they couldn’t help feeling a bit melancholy. This was the way it was meant to go, but it was still hard to give her up.

Looking away from Milly and Herman at last, Peter noticed something out the window. “Guys? Our ride is here.”

Mike, Micky, and Davy followed his gaze to see that the weird shimmery thing was back. Hopefully it would return them to their own time.

They said their goodbyes to Herman and Milly. Both expressed regret that the Monkees had to leave, and thanked them for being such good friends.

Milly gave each of them a kiss on the cheek in farewell, a gesture which they returned. And they shook hands with Herman, making him promise them that he would take good care of Milly.

They stepped through the time barrier. For a moment, there was nothing, then the Monkees tumbled back into the Monkeemobile. Quickly realizing that they had landed back in their own time, with hardly any time at all having passed since they had left.

They drove back to the pad in silence and sat together in the living room, each thinking about how much they missed Milly.

Then it hit them. They didn’t have to miss her, they could go and see her. “Milly!”

Within seconds the Monkees were out the door and heading down the street. They didn’t bother to knock before bursting in the front door. Milly got to her feet, leaving her knitting on the arm of the chair. “Boys? Is everything all right?”

“We love you, Milly,” the four of them chorused.

Milly looked puzzled, but smiled. “I love you too, boys.” Kissing them each on the cheek as she had done 20+ years ago, Milly lead them into the kitchen. “Come and have a cup of tea.”

And exchanging content smiles, the four Monkees followed their mother.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Omorka saying that the only girl who would fit in as a real love interest for The Monkees was Milly if she was their age.
> 
> I’m placing the boys at all around 20/21 in this fic. Which means none of them will be born for a few more years after this. Helpfully preventing a paradox. If I were using the actor’s ages then Peter’s mom would be pregnant with him. I have no idea if that could cause a paradox or not.
> 
> That bit about not liking alcohol was combining two things. That scene in Monkees in Mexico where they carefully don’t drink the wine, and the fact that Rose Marie didn’t drink.
> 
> As usual when I’m writing about Milly, I’ve taken a lot of inspiration from Rose Marie’s life. Herman is based on Rose Marie’s husband, Bobby Guy. Herman is a soldier because Bobby was one when he first met Rose Marie.
> 
> The songs Milly sings at the club are: Come Rain or Come Shine, I Wanna Be Around, and I Wish I Could Sing Like Durante. All numbers Rose Marie sang on The Dick van Dyke Show.
> 
> I’m disappointed that I only really had ideas for a few scenes, but the Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs collection gave me an excuse to share what I did have.


End file.
